gamed2deathfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon X
This is a rant by Stevie Jay, you have been warned. Overview Pokemon X and Y versions were teased on January 8th of 2013 on Nintendo Direct. During that particular episode, Iwata also talked about the new region, starters, and showed off the customizability of the character you play as, and the new "3D" battles you participate in during a wild encounter, or trainer battle. Pokemon X and Y Versions will be released worldwide, on October 12th in 2013. Plot Of course there's a new region, called Kalos, along with new starters, what do you expect? It's pokemon. The new region takes heavy influence from 3rd world country France, and even includes the Eiffel Tower, which makes this the first video game in history where the Eiffel Tower does NOT blow up, don't believe me? Refer to Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 or Battlefield 3, they both go ka-BOOOOM in the campaign. Anyway the starters are the worst I've ever seen for a pokemon game. First of all, Chespin; the Grass starter, looks like Oshowatt from Black and White versions, but painted green, but that's what happens when you run out of ideas. Speaking of "out of ideas", let's take a look at Fennekin, The Fire type starter. First of all, It's a fox, that's fire type, and that was already used in Generation I (Red & Blue) as Vulpix. Second, the name, "fennekin" feeeeeeeneeeeeekin. That name sounds so irrelevant from what it actually is, they should have called it Flaze or something, I don't know, anyway, the Water starter, Froakie, looks like slippy on acid, but it's still the best looking starter in X and Y. My only other problem is that his nose thing looks like a d*ck, but that's just me. The New "Fairy" Type For those of you thinking I'm going to rant about this new change to the battle system, then you are absolutely, positively, undeniably, and reliably WRONG! This new type is exactly what we needed in Pokemon. The main reason for ths is that the "Dragon" type has been way too over powered for five Generations, and was weak only to "Ice" and itself. However, this new "Fairy" type is super effective towards "Dragon" types, which gives more ballence to the battle system. Of this new addition, several Pokemon (like Marill, Gardivoir, Jigglypuff, Mawlle, and more) have type changes. There's also a new "Eeveelution" by the name of Sylveon was announced as a fairy type. Mega Evolutions Oh, I've been waiting to write about this. This is by far the stupidest "Improvement" they've ever made to the Pokemon Franchise. Before I go further, I'll tell the story of how it happened. One day, Miyamoto had to take a really big piss. He went into his rich bathroom in his rich apartment, and of course he had a TV above his toilet (this is how TVii came out as well) during his 13 minute piss, he decided to flip around the channels, and he settled on Digimon. For those of you who don't know, Digimon were able to mega evolve waaaaaaaay before pokemon. Anyway Miyamoto took advantage of the fact that everyone thinks Digimon is a copy of Pokemon, so he copied the idea of mega evolutions, used it, then took credit for it making every digimon fan butthurt. Anyway all the mega evolutions do is change it's physical look slightly (usually for the worse, except Blastoise). Here are all the confirmed "Mega" (not really) evolutions. Venusaur.png|Mega Venusaur 006Charizard-Mega X.png|Mega Charizard X Charizard.png|Mega Charizard Y Blastoise.png|Mega Blastoise Mewtwox.png|Mega Mewtwo X Mewtwo.png|Mega Mewtwo Y Megaampharos.png|Mega Ampharos Megablaziken.png|Mega Blaziken Megamawile.png|Mega Mawile Megaabsol.png|Mega Absol Garchomp.png|Mega Garchomp Megalucario.png|Mega Lucario Review In all honesty, I rate this game 9/10 bowling pins because Nintendo is trying to really bring the ballance to the battle system in near perfect condition. The mega evolutions are incredibly stupid looking, but i guess it would be a kind of cool addition. Basically the only reason I'm still going to buy it is because I like playing with (or as) the first 3 generation (and some of 4th gen), and what better way to play as them than in 3D. -Stevie Jay G2D Admin Category:Reviews Category:Our Game Library